What about my baby?
by Carla-Leigh
Summary: How i think the team should find out about JJ's baby.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys, I haven't totally abandoned my other story, I just thought of this whilst watching Thursday's criminal minds

Heya guys, I haven't totally abandoned my other story, I just thought of this whilst watching Thursday's criminal minds.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own criminal minds, my Ideas for stories are purely because I either think that JJ doesn't get nearly enough screen time or that I just feel like writing.

JJ sat at her desk trying to find the words, come up with some intelligible way of telling the team that she and Bill were expecting a baby, but nothing seemed to be popping into her head, no sane comment was running through there. This was big enough news even for her, but the team would go wild. After a few silent moments she came to a decision. She picked up the case files and proceeded to the briefing room.

Inside, everyone was already seated, staring at her as she entered the room

"Before we start, can I just say something?" she asked, directing the question at no one in particular

"Is it so important that it can't wait?" Hotch asked, today he was in one of his moods, the one where he is totally impatient and moody.

"Um…I…it can wait" she lowered her head, after coming up with the courage to tell the team her secret; she was shot down in a mere second. Slowly, JJ regained her composure, she handed the team their files and proceeded to fill them in on the intricate details of the pertaining case. They filed out of the room, JJ and Garcia lagging behind.

"Hey, Jayge, what's up?" Garcia asked JJ, looking rather worried

"It's nothing Garcia, as Hotch and I both agreed, it's not very important" JJ replied, looking at the expression on Garcia's face before walking faster to join the others.

The next opportunity she had to tell them was on the plane. Every one sat discussing details about the case

"What did you want to tell us JJ?" Emily asked, looking some what worried as well

"I'm p…" before JJ could finish, Reid had come up with one of his random but correct theories about the case. Before the team had even reached their location, Reid already had a rough idea of how to solve the case, and the profile of the killer.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emily asked, trying to prompt her once again

"It doesn't matter" JJ said getting up and resigning herself to one of the single seats near the front of the jet. They arrived at the police station in record time, and within the first 30 minutes of them being there, an accurate profile of the killer had already been put into circulation. JJ appealed to the press, and the team watched in awe as she showed off one of her countless talents once again.

JJ's phone wrung, drawing no only hers, but everyone else's attention

"Agent Jareau…oh excellent…we'll be there in a few, don't let him out of your sight" she put the phone down and started to rush towards the door calling to the team behind her "Local PD have found him, let's go"

The team rushed off, adrenaline pumping as each member put on a bullet proof vest as a safety precaution. They approached the scene with caution; the man had a hostage, his thick forearm wrapped around a young woman's neck, starting to cut off her oxygen circulation. The team surrounded him, tried to persuade him to let her go, but his dominant personality stopped him from doing so. He pointed a gun at the team, and before anyone could react, two shots ran out. The man dropped dead, an apparent hole in his head. The team turned as they heard a small grunt of pain from behind them. They watched as JJ fell to the floor as if in slow motion. Emily and Morgan rushed to her side, she was conscious but barely. Morgan looked her in the eyes as Emily looked at her vest, which wasn't as effective at stopping the bullet as the team had hoped. The bullet had passed through the vest, and was now lodged somewhere in JJ's stomach. She looked at Emily, a scared expression on her face as she brought a bloodied hand up.

"Emily, what about my baby?" she asked before passing out, leaving a very shocked and worried team behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chappie, enjoy.

Emily and Morgan looked at each other, shocked expressions on their faces after hearing JJ's revelation.

"Come on Jayge, open your eyes for me, tell me again" Morgan commanded her, she didn't reply. The team stood around Emily, Morgan and the fallen JJ. No one

moved, they were frozen in place, the ambulance hadn't been called yet, the simple shock response had been forgotten, pushed to the dark depths of their minds after

seeing the accident. Emily looked up; she expected to hear the sirens of an ambulance now, but to no avail.

"Have you called an ambulance yet?" she asked everyone. No one responded

"Reid, call 911 now" She commanded, she looked at JJ once again.

She was pale, sweat rolled down her forehead, her breathing, though not completely shallow, was

still shallow, too shallow for their liking. Whilst Reid called for an ambulance, and while they all waited to hear the sirens, or see JJ lose the fight, whichever came first,

Morgan started talking to her. He wanted her to open her eyes, he wanted to hear her voice, tell them all her news, her plans, he could even bear listening to her

romance stories if he could only hear her voice again. Every minute that passed, every time her heart beated it was one step towards disaster, one step towards that

dreaded phone call, the life changing phone call. There might even be a life changing moment to come yet, JJ was pregnant, but the bullet had struck her in her

stomach. The chances of the baby surviving are slim to none, at this present moment in time the chances of her surviving are about the same. After a few minutes of

silence, the long awaited sirens were heard in the distance. The team al stepped back making a clear path for the paramedics to come through. They arrived at JJ's side

in no time, they immediately got to work. A simple reel of questions about what happened and her medical history were asked, and all subsequently answered. The

part about JJ being pregnant, having only been told to Emily in particular was whispered to the paramedic, that seemed to spur them on even more. Lots of machines

were attached to her, the heart rate monitor was attached, showing the team how slow her heart beat was. She was lifted onto a gurney and wheeled into the

ambulance, but before the doors were closed the team heard something which made their hearts stop. The monotonous tone bellowed from the inside of the

ambulance, the sign that the fight had been won for now at least, and not by the right side. The team stood still, not being able to comprehend the fact that JJ is dying

before them. They looked on as JJ was shocked, 350 volts of electricity was pumped into her frail body, but no response. Before the team had time to grieve, the doors

to the ambulance were closed, leaving them once again in silence. The occasional "nothing" and "again" were heard, but the team didn't listen, couldn't listen. It was all

too much. JJ's status wasn't told to them, the ambulance just sped away, the team stood there, not knowing whether or not JJ had survived.


End file.
